1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pressure regulators, and, more particularly, to an improved pressure regulator which automatically prevents further flow of fluid therethrough if a sensed back pressure exceeds a predetermined pressure by a sufficient amount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure regulators are commonly used to step-down a relatively-high supply pressure to a lower regulated pressure, which, in turn, is subsequently supplied to an appliance. For example, such pressure regulators are typically used in the supply of liquified petroleum gas (LPG) or propane to gas grills and the like.
Others have recognized the desirability of disabling a regulator, so as to terminate further flow therethrough, in the event that the regulated back pressure substantially exceeds a desired value. Examples of such prior art regulators incorporating such a safety shut-off feature may be shown in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,698,026 (Roberts et al.); 4,295,489 (Arends et al.); and 2,969,802 (Rich).